Pylon Imp
250px |stat 1 title = Health |stat 1 info = 75 for Pylon Imp 300 for Pylon Mech (350 in the beta) |stat 2 title = Variant of |stat 2 info = Imp (PvZ: GW2) |stat 3 title = Primary weapons |stat 3 info = Pylon Punishers (Imp) Pylon Propellor (Mech) |stat 4 title = Imp Abilities |stat 4 info = Impkata Gravity Grenade Pylon Call |stat 5 title = Mech Abilities |stat 5 info = Pylon Mine Drag Race Explosive Escape}} Pylon Imp is a Rare variant of the Imp in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. The Pylon Imp wears a cone on his head. His Z-Mech is a large robotic cone mech with one wheel, and it is faster than the typical Z-Mech but has the trade off of having 50 less health. The Pylon Imp was first teased in the Aloe 5: Gardening spoof, but was later shown in the Multiplayer Beta trailer, before being shown in short gameplay of the Backyard Battleground. He and the Z7 Imp were the only unlockable Imp variants in the beta. Descriptions Stickerbook description Not content to just look like a Pylon, this Imp actually works part-time as a road cone. It may not be glamorous, but it's rewarding work and he's happy to have it. In-game description Dual Pylon Punishers deal explosive area damage! Update History Graveyard Variety Pack DLC * * * Primary weapon Pylon Imp The Pylon Imp's primary weapon is the Pylon Punishers. The Pylon Punishers has a trade off in ammo and attack speed, however, this makes up for its small splash damage. It can fire up to 16 shots (if not upgraded) in two-shot bursts before reloading. Pylon Mech The Pylon Mech's primary weapon is the Pylon Propeller. Like Pylon Imp, it does splash damage but it has half the ammo of a Pylon Imp. The Pylon Mech is equipped with proximity Pylon Mines, the Drag Race melee attack, and the standard Explosive Escape. Abilities Imp Impkata The Pylon Imp starts to spin around and shoot its blasters, doing damage to all plants around it. It has 100 ammo and can be cancelled earlier manually. Gravity Grenade The Pylon Imp will throw a grenade, which creates a gravitational field that pulls in and traps every nearby plant for a short period of time. Pylon Call Pylon Imp sends an S.O.S. message by its walkie-talkie and, after a short pause, the Pylon Mech is deployed to where he is. Pylon Mech Pylon Mine The Pylon Mech deploys a small pylon-shaped mine, which will explode and deal 175 damage to a Plant that steps on it. Drag Race The Pylon Mech propels itself forwards, similar to the All-Star's Sprint Tackle ability, which both damages and knocks back Plants it hits. Explosive Escape The Pylon Imp ejects from his Pylon Mech, which will explode shortly afterwards and damage nearby Plants. Update History Post Beta * * * * Pylon Mech: * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * Reduced magazine capacity from 32 – 16 * Reduced upgraded damage Trials of Gnomus DLC * Decreased splash damage from 9 to 3 * Increased close/far impact damage from 9/5 to 12/8 Strategies With Despite having a very low ammo clip compared to other Imp variants, Pylon Imp is actually very useful in certain situations as its primary weapon deals splash damage, which no other Imps can do. The Pylon Imp is very useful for vanquishing small groups of plants that have strayed from the rest of the group in Turf Takeover or Team Vanquish. This is because of the splash damage which can do damage to many players at once. Against Pylon Imp's main weaknesses are Roses, Sunflowers, and Citrons. Rose's special abilities are very dangerous, especially Arcane Enigma and Time Snare, as the former makes Rose immune to damage and the latter stuns Pylon Imp and disables special abilities. Citron's E.M.Peach is also devastating to Pylon Imp in the same way as Time Snare, except it does damage. Sunflowers can heal plants that have been damaged and strike back with its normal attack or Sunbeam or Solar Flare Beam. Vampire and Stuffy Flower are very useful against Pylon Imp as they also regenerate health with each direct hit. Gallery PylonImp.PNG|A close up of the Pylon Imp PylonMech.PNG|A close up of the Pylon Mech PylonPropel.PNG|Pylon Mech using Drag Race Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare 2 Beta Part 25 Pylon Imp.gif|A Pylon Mech being deployed Trivia *The Pylon Mech could possibly be inspired by the Robo-Cone Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2. **One major difference between the two is that the Robo-Cone Zombie has legs to walk with, while the Pylon mech has a single wheel to move around on. *According to his Stickerbook description, he works part-time as a Pylon or a road cone. *He is the only playable character to wear a road cone. **In Garden Warfare, there was a customization item for the Engineer based on a traffic cone, so this could be debated. *This may be a reference to real-world drag racers, due to its increased speed and the exhaust pipes that occasionally combust. **One of the Pylon Mech's abilities is also named Drag Race. *He is the only Imp to have default facial hair. *His default facial hair is called "Neck Beard" but there is an Imp facial hair customization with the same name. *His Pylon Mech is the first Imp mech that doesn't have infinite ammo in his primary weapon. The second is the Scallywag Imp's Mech. *The Pylon Mech has the lowest health out of the Z-Mech variants, only having 300 health. **It is unknown why the Pylon Mech has less health than the other Mechs, as roadcones usually represent more health in the Plants vs. Zombies franchise. It can be assumed that this was because of its speed in contrast to other mechs, which are slower. *His Z-Mech is the only one that grabs the Imp and puts him in the cockpit manually. All other Z-Mechs simply fall onto their Imps. *The Pylon mech lasts for 1:30. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Zombie variants Category:Imp and Z-Mech variants Category:Rare zombies Category:Rare variants Category:Burst variants